The Weasley Bet
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When the Weasley Twins and Ron decide to bet on their favourite subject being Severus Snape at the Halloween dance the potions master decides to teach them all a lesson.


_**I don't own Harry Potter sadly, it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

 _ **Summary: When the Weasley Twins and Ron decide to bet on their favourite subject being Severus Snape at the Halloween dance the potions master decides to teach them all a lesson.**_

 _ **Just a little oneshot for Halloween :D**_

 _ **Warnings: Light Malexmale**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Hermione Granger looked around the great hall that had been decorated up for Halloween with a smile on her face, _this will make Harry happy_ , she thought, despite it being the time of year he lost his parents Harry loved Halloween, the excitment, the tricks to play, the decorations, the fun to be had. Harry was now twenty three and had surprised everyone when he opened his own book store, of course Hermione spent more time there than she had at home.

Next to Harry's bookshop was Severus' potions shop, after the war he had given up teaching and carried on doing what he loved, making potions but when he wanted to, not teaching students, in the back room of Harry's shop was a door that led to the back room of Severus' shop when you went through it, they had both lived together above both shops which was made into a very big flat.

Harry and Severus had got together after Harry's twenty first birthday, Harry had been after Severus since he was nineteen saying it was legal and was an adult but as much as he hated it Severus was determined to wait until Harry was at least twenty one, he had told the Gryffindor that he had the same feelings for him and when he was twenty one he would give Harry whatever he wanted.

On Harry's twenty first birthday Severus wasn't surprised to see the Gryffindor on his doorstep just after midnight.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Severus grumbled when he heard a constant pounding on his shop door followed by a pounding on the windows, he slowly climbed out of bed and was about to put his dressing gown on when he heard small stones hit his bedroom window._

 _He stormed over to the window and opened it up and pearing out he wasn't surprised to see Harry Potter stood there looking up at him. "What do you want Potter? It has just gone midnight."_

 _"I know that. Just after midnight, I am now twenty one Severus."_

 _Severus smirked. "Impatient brat aren't you."_

 _"When I have had to wait two years for nothing then yes. You promised Severus."_

 _"I never used the word 'promise' Harry, but I am a man of my word. I still meant what I said to you then. How are your feelings?"_

 _"Stronger than ever Severus."_

 _"As are mine Harry." Severus said as he waved his wand._

 _No sooner had Severus waved his wand did Harry run into the shop and up the stairs to the older man who had put his spells back up as he took off his nightshirt leaving him naked and walked over to the bed and slowly got in._

 _Harry burst through the door and stopped when he saw Severus waiting for him in the bed, the sheet only just covering him, showing Harry that he had nothing on. Harry quickly divested himself of his clothes and jumped onto the bed and faced Severus, on his knees. "Severus?"_

 _"Harry?"_

 _Harry beamed. "Finally!" he breathed as he chucked himself on the older man who couldn't help but laugh at Harry's impatience._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Hermione looked around and her eyes narrowed when she saw the Weasley twins huddled in the corner of the room with Ron. She slowly made her way over.

"I bet two galleons that he comes without dressing up." Ron said.

"I bet one galleon he has a scowl on his face from when he arrives to when he leaves." Fred laughed.

"I bet three galleons he complains about all of the decorations." George stated.

Making her way out of the hall Hermione sent off her patronus to Harry and Severus letting them both know what she had overheard, hoping that they came up with an idea to make all of them lose, it would serve them right, she lost count how many times she had told them no betting, especially since their favourite subject to be betting on at the moment was Severus.

When he had first opened his potion shop there were bets on how long it would stay open, how long before someone complained, there was even a bet that someone would run from the shop screaming when they saw who owned it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Harry walked into the great hall and smiled when he saw the twins along with Ron. "Hey guys."

"Hiya Harry!" Ron smiled. "No Severus?"

"He had potions to make, he said he would be along later if he finished." Harry looked over his shoulder to see Bill Weasley walk in the great hall, he turned back to look at Ron and the twins and smiled when he heard, 'the bets still count if he turns up'.

Hermione smiled and walked over to Bill who looked at her after scanning the great hall. "Bill?"

'Bill' shook his head causing Hermione to smile. "They are over there, still betting, although they look worried now, no doubt Harry has told them you might not be attending."

Severus smiled and walked over to Harry and the Weasley brothers. "Alright Harry." he asked in a voice he charmed to sound like Bill.

"Hiya Bill, I didnt think you would be making this party."

"I wasn't planning to but you know mum," Severus said and did his best impression of Molly. "Despite what that poor boy says Halloween is still a dreadful and un happy memory for him, yes he has Severus now but he also needs his family, that includes you Billius Weasley."

While the twins and Ron laughed Harry moved closer to Severus. "Molly will swing for you if she finds you mocking her."

"Love to see her try," Severus purred making Harry shiver.

"Hey Bill do you want in on a bet?" Fred asked.

"Sure why not, what are we betting about?"

"Our favourite subject at the moment. Severus." George grinnned.

"Yeah okay. What are the bets so far?"

"Well I bet two galleons that he comes without dressing up." Ron said. "Fred bets a galleon he has a scowl on his face from when he arrives until he leaves, and George bets three galleons he complains about all of the decorations."

Severus laughed. "Then I bet ten galleons that he comes dressed up or in disguise, he laughs, doesn't complain about the decorations and even dances."

Harry coughed and turned away to cover up his laugh.

The twins and Ron dug deep into their pockets to check they had that much on them. "Oh you are on big brother, you are so going to lose!" Fred laughed with George and Ron agreeing.

* * *

"Is Bill still in Romania then?" Hermione asked Severus.

"No he is on his way here now." Severus sarcastically answered.

"Hey, I didn't have to warn you what those three were up to and I can easily expose you." she threatened with a smile.

Severus nodded his head and smiled and shook hands with anyone that would pass him, all the while watching Harry dance and dance, one song would finish and before he could walk away someone else asked for his hand.

Severus walked onto the dance floor and up to Harry. "May I cut in?" he asked.

Harry looked beyond relieved. "Oh yes please, thank you." he said and quickly let Severus lead him away before taking hold of him to dance. "Thank you Severus." he whispered, "Cormac gets worse."

* * *

George looked up from his drink and watched Harry, how he laughed and danced with Bill. He did it so easily.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

George turned to see his twin stood there. "Fred, take a look at Harry and Bill."

Fred did and watched them dance and laugh, Harry even more so every time Bill spun him. "He seems very loose with Bill."

"Fred I hate to say this but I think we have been done."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked as Ron walked up to them both.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Look at them, look how Harry is with Bill, look how loose he is with him, how they dance, how _close_ they dance."

"It is strange that Harry is dancing with Bill taht way, he is lucky Severus isn't here, we all know how jealous and possessive he is of Harry." Ron said as he started to watch them closely.

What clicked with George finally clicked with Fred. "Severus is here!"

Ron looked around. "Where?"

Instead of answering the twins walked over to Harry dancing with Ron following.

"Severus!"

Severus stopped dancing with Harry when he heard his name, no point in pretending now, he turned to see Fred, George and Ron walk over to him and Harry, also noticing others around them had stopped dancing and the music had stopped. Severus raised his wand over his face and within seconds he was looking like himself again, his dark green robes changing to black trousers with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar and sleeves rooled up to the elbows. "Yes?" he asked.

"That's not fair." Ron said.

"Life isn't fair Mister Weasley as I so often told you in school. It is for me at the moment as I win." he said, smile on his face and his hand held out. "Money please."

Molly hurried over with Arthur. "Boys! What have you been doing now?"

"You can't make us pay, your bet doesn't count."

"All bets count. I bet that I would turn up in disguise, smile all the way through and even dance." Severus looked around. "Has anyone here seen me do different?" he asked the room, smirking when silence was his answer. "Thought so. Now. Money."

"It's ten galleons, we might not have that on us or afford it." George said.

"If you didn't run a successful chain of buisnesses I might have believed you, it is ten galleons each, money now."

Fred looked at Harry. "You aren't going to say anything?"

Harry put his hands up. "It's your own fault, you know how Severus is, choosing him as a subject for your betteing games was a stupid idea from the word go, surely knowing him you knew it could never end your own way."

"I quite agree Harry. Fred, George, Ron, hand the money over now." Arthur said with Molly nodding in agreement.

Fred and George reluctantly handed their money over before stalking away.

Severus looked at Ron. "Mister Weasley."

"Surely you don't expect me to pay up. Hermione is due in two weeks, I need all the money I can get to pay for this baby."

"Then you should have thought about that before betting with your brothers, and you have nothing to worry about, naming Harry and me godparents you should know your daughter will want for nothing as Harry has already spent a fortune."

Ron looked at Harry. "Really?"

"Yes. I won't be able to have children of my own so I need someone to spoil besides Teddy."

Ron looked awkward. "I'm a bit short, Harry can you lend me three Galleons?"

"No Mister Weasley, you are short you ask your wife."

Ron paled at Severus' words. "She will kill me!"

"Nonesense she already knows about your betting, how do you think me and Harry knew of all this and planned for me to come as Bill tonight."

"What? Hermione -" he stopped when he saw his wife with a face like thunder.

"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley." she warned as she handed over the three galleons. "Give Severus the rest. Now."

Ron mumbled as he handed over his seven galleons.

"And change your face. It is your own fault, perhaps now you will think twice in future."

When Ron sulked away followed by a smiling Hermione Severus turned and handed Molly the thirty galleons. "Take it Molly, me and Harry have no need for money. I won't take no for an answer, you and Arthur have a night out, Merlin knows you deserve one." he said and allowed Molly to hug him and kiss his cheek and Arthur shake his hand.

Taking Harry's hand in his, Severus led Harry from the dance floor walking through the now dancing couples and out of the great hall.

"Severus? What's wrong?"

"I want to apologise for you not seeing much of me lately but research and a new invention has kept me from you, for that I apologise and now the research is done and the potion is made I just need to find someone to test it on and I am all yours again as I have very high hopes that the potion will work first try."

"What potion is it Severus?"

"One that will allow male wizards to carry children with their male partner."

Harry gave Severus the brightest smile and threw his arms around his lovers neck. "I will test it for you."

Severus laughed and kissed Harry. "Now how did I know you were going to say that?" he smirked.

Harry laughed. "Happy Halloween Severus."

"Happy Halloween Harry." Severus replied, kissing Harry with all he was.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
